


Непрозрение

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 20th c.
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Psychological Drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: Шарль де Голль стал легендой еще при жизни. Он стоит выше обычных человеческих чувств и стремлений. По крайней мере, все так считают, в том числе и он сам.





	Непрозрение

За ужином не было произнесено почти ни слова: Помпиду с женой сидели, как язык проглотив, даже к еде притронулись едва-едва, словно их загнали сюда насильно, под угрозой расстрела, а не позвали, чтобы положить конец всем слухам и пересудам, которыми в последние несколько месяцев полнился Париж. Будь сам де Голль главным героем этих небылиц, он бы не обратил на них внимания - ему никогда не составляло большого труда относиться с определенной долей безразличия к тому, что пишут или говорят о нем. Он стал бы конченным невротиком, если бы принимал близко к сердцу все, что публикуют в газетах; но Помпиду, как оказалось, был весьма раним. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Помпиду вообще был другим.

\- Останьтесь ненадолго, - проговорил де Голль, обращаясь к бывшему министру, когда со стола убрали блюдо с фруктами, заменявшими десерт. - Я хочу с вами поговорить.

Помпиду и его жена торопливо и нервно переглянулись. Может быть, они думали, что генерал не заметит этого, но он заметил и почувствовал, что начинает раздражаться всерьез. На детские игры в обиду он мог закрыть глаза, но эти двое вели себя так, будто составили против него заговор, а он, де Голль, угрожал их раскрыть.

\- Хорошо, - наконец сказал Помпиду, делая знак жене; рядом с ней тут же оказалась Ивонна и пригласила в малый салон, не скрывая при этом презрительных, почти что брезгливых ноток в своем голосе. Де Голль чуть не фыркнул. Нельзя было ждать от Ивонны другого отношения к женщине, которая настолько не бережет свою репутацию, что имя ее которую неделю полощут во всех газетах. Окружай она себя меньше всей этой пьянствующей богемной шантрапой - никто бы не нашел, из чего состряпать скандал, и она не оказалась бы под ударом сама и не подвела бы под этот удар собственного мужа.

\- Поговорим в кабинете, - произнес генерал, жестом приглашая Помпиду следовать за собой. Странно было, что он согласился задержаться в обществе де Голля - значит, предстоящий разговор был для чего-то нужен и ему. В обратном случае с него сталось бы отказаться и удалиться, в этом де Голль ничуть не сомневался. У Помпиду всегда было специфическое понятие об авторитетах; он и сам это признал, вольно или невольно, когда они с генералом познакомились. Это было сразу после войны, когда этот плут Бруйе представил генералу своего нового помощника, старого знакомого, устроенного им в секретариат на должность мелкого бумагомарателя. Молодой клерк, учитель по профессии, не скрывал своего восторга, пока энергично тряс де Голлю руку, и среди всего прочего обронил:

\- Так жаль, генерал, что мне не выпала честь сражаться с вами плечом к плечу.

Тогда де Голль успокоил его пустой фразой о том, что в наше неспокойное время по десятку битв в любом случае придется на каждого, но несколько лет спустя, возвращаясь мыслями к тому моменту, понял, что и сам начинает жалеть. Насколько легче ему было бы, будь Помпиду его подчиненным во время войны - пожалуй, де Голль доверил бы ему должность под своим непосредственным началом. Это бы сразу расставило все по местам, сделав общение куда менее затруднительным для обоих - увы, Помпиду был из другого мира, и сколько бы он ни делал вид, что понимает субординацию так, как понимает ее генерал, она все равно оставалась для него абстракцией, никак его не затрагивающей. Он не был похож ни на кого из окружения де Голля, и в этом, видимо, крылась одна из причин того глубокого, почти родственного доверия к себе, которое он сумел вызвать вопреки всем законам здравого смысла.

И все-таки как было бы легче, если бы они прошли войну вместе! Де Голль часто выстраивал в своем воображении отдельные картины или даже сцены из той жизни, которой никогда не было в реальности; особенно часто он возвращался к эпизоду, где спасал Помпиду жизнь. Тот ловил шальную пулю или был ранен осколком, и падал генералу на руки, тяжелый, теплый, весь в крови, не на шутку испуганный и едва слышно просящий о помощи. Де Голль выносил его с поля боя, несмотря на продолжающийся шквальный огонь, и приводил в госпиталь. Конечно, после сражения там яблоку было негде упасть, и врачей на всех не хватало, поэтому сам генерал, дожидаясь, пока один из эскулапов освободится, брал подвернувшийся кусок чистой марли и сам вытирал побледневшее лицо Помпиду от полузасохшей крови. Тот бормотал слова признательности и тянулся пожать руку, а де Голль говорил что-то вроде "это пустяки, пустяки", но благодарного, мягкого прикосновения не избегал. Думать об этом, представлять себе это было... почти приятно. Наверное, даже сейчас.

Было во всех этих мыслях, правда, то, что неясно его беспокоило. Это было странное чувство, которому он не мог дать названия, по ощущениям похожее на то, что он испытывал в детстве, выпив целую чашку горячего отвара из трав, обильно сдобренного медом. Только теперь терпкий и вяжущий вкус не оставался на языке, а разрастался, как опухоль, где-то между грудью и животом, порождал легкую, щекочущую в груди эйфорию, в которой проскальзывали иногда нотки мимолетной тревоги. Впервые де Голль столкнулся с этим чувством, когда встретил Петена - тогда еще героя и надежду Франции, в котором никто не углядел бы черты будущего предателя. Может быть, какая-то животная интуиция пыталась предостеречь его от сближения с этим человеком? Но де Голль был молод и глуп, и от того, что Петен отличал его, оказывал ему доверие, у него начиналось почти что головокружение. Он наслаждался воодушевлением, которое испытывал в его обществе, а на тревогу старался не обращать внимания, и, как оказалось, зря. Если бы он больше прислушивался к себе, заранее готовил себя к мысли о том, что неспроста его одолевают необычные предчувствия по поводу Петена - не пришлось бы так болезненно разочаровываться в нем, неумолимо и жестко приводить себя к осознанию собственного одиночества. Узнав о капитуляции, де Голль окончательно уверился, что до конца своих дней будет один в мире; он предполагал это и раньше, но теперь, когда это утверждение перешло в разряд аксиом, в полной мере ощутил всю его горечь. Хорошо, что Леклерк тогда оказался рядом - знакомство с ним было сродни спасительному глотку воды, столь важному для де Голля, который был тогда примерно в том же состоянии, в котором пребывают тяжело раненые, потерявшие много крови. Они с Леклерком быстро стали друзьями; когда война закончилась, и стало известно, что Петен арестован, де Голль решил не навещать его в тюрьме и не приходить на суд, но о том, чего ему стоило не отступиться от своих слов, знали только Бог и Леклерк.

\- Не волнуйтесь, генерал, - сказал последний со странным сочувствием, когда де Голль в очередной раз попытался объяснить, как гнетет его необходимость держаться в стороне, когда судят, пусть и справедливо, человека, которого он когда-то так почитал, - рядом с вами есть и еще будет много людей, заслуживающих вашей привязанности.

\- Например, вы? 

\- И я тоже, - легко согласился Леклерк. - Я не оставлю вас, генерал. Можете быть уверены.

Свои слова он сопроводил тем, что улыбнулся и положил руку де Голлю на плечо, и тот замер, внезапно оглушенный тем самым, знакомым ему вяжущим чувством. Это было какое-то дурманящее наваждение, по-другому не описать; в тот момент он, конечно, не подумал ничего дурного о Леклерке, списав все на то, что слишком мало спал и слишком много размышлял о судьбе Петена. И снова зря, ведь Леклерк, говоря объективно, тоже оказался лжецом, а значит - предателем.

И теперь - Помпиду. Человек, который был рядом, когда де Голль переживал смерть бедной Анны, и разделил с ним его скорбь с самоотверженностью, достойной солдата, бросающегося на пулемет. Человек, который был рядом, когда после перенесенной операции де Голль едва мог видеть - Ивонна выбилась из сил, ухаживая за ним, и Помпиду, приезжая в Коломбэ, давал ей возможность спокойно поспать хоть несколько часов. Изнывающий от головной боли де Голль был истинно опасен для окружающих, но Помпиду это не волновало - он как ни в чем ни бывало разваливался в своем любимом кресле, курил одну сигарету за другой, делился с генералом новостями, обсуждал дела, и после разговоров с ним как будто становилось легче. Они выходили из дома, чтобы прогуляться по саду, и де Голль, чьи слезящиеся глаза почти лишали его возможности разбирать перед собой дорогу, был вынужден ориентироваться лишь на то, куда ведет его Помпиду. Тот не подвел ни разу - хватал под локоть (хватка у него, несмотря ни на что, была крепкая) и неторопливо вел по запутанным, обросшим кустарником аллеям, не забывая предупреждать о каждом препятствии, которое могло подвернуться генералу под ноги. Обычно де Голль ненавидел быть слабым в глазах кого бы то ни было, но в те дни он не чувствовал никакой неприязни к себе или своему положению - одно лишь умиротворение, окутывавшее его не хуже плотного одеяла, умиротворение, странное для человека, который должен полностью довериться кому-то другому.

В пятьдесят восьмом Помпиду тоже был рядом - примчался сразу же, стоило только позвонить ему. Де Голль всегда терпеть не мог телефонные разговоры, поэтому приберег для личной встречи фразу, которая казалась ему наиболее подходящей для описания собственного триумфа:

\- Я выиграл партию!

\- Я в вас не сомневался, - только и ответил Помпиду, улыбаясь. Невозможно было усомниться в том, что он искренен, и де Голль, охваченный странным волнением, предложил ему остаться подле себя, предложил разделить то, в погоне за чем провел несколько мучительных лет, на двоих. Тот согласился, хотя и тогда мог сказать "нет", и у генерала не нашлось бы, чем на него повлиять, чтобы заставить изменить решение. Тем ценнее было услышать "да" - почти так же ценно, как осознать, что одержал победу в утомительной и упорной борьбе.

Та самая пресловутая тревога, впрочем, не оставляла де Голля ни на миг - даже наоборот, усилилась за те десять лет, которые прошли до того момента, когда обнаружилось, что и в этот раз она была не случайна. Майский хаос в Париже достиг своего апогея; парламент и правительство напоминали стаю куриц, спугнутых лаем бродячего пса и беспорядочно носящихся по двору. Один Помпиду, вернувшийся с Ближнего Востока, казался невозмутимым. 

\- Нам надо пойти на уступки, - сказал он, когда они с де Голлем после срочного совещания кабинета остались наедине. - Манифестанты в бешенстве, и их заводилам это выгодно. Пока мы не сделаем что-то, что отрезвит их, диалог невозможен. Надо открыть Сорбонну...

Де Голль ошеломленно уставился на него. Он не мог поверить, что слышит это.

\- С бешеными животными обращаются по-другому, - процедил он, оглядывая Помпиду и пытаясь понять, подменили его или нет. - Мы перестанем рассусоливать с ними, иначе они сравняют город с землей.

Лицо Помпиду перекосилось. Он даже отступил на шаг, точно получив удар в грудь.

\- Вы что, хотите ввести в город войска? Утопить все в крови?

\- А вы хотите дать им понять, что мы - слабаки, которые не могут ничего сделать против кучки коммунистов с их безумными лозунгами?

\- Но... но... - Помпиду даже дар речи потерял, чего с ним практически не случалось. - Но это никакая не кучка! На улицы вышли тысячи человек!

\- После первого же залпа они разбегутся, - отрезал де Голль, отворачиваясь к окну. Весь этот разговор все больше и больше озлоблял его. Лучшее, что мог сделать Помпиду - понять, что сейчас ему стоит держать свое мнение при себе, но он ведь никогда не понимал до конца, что такое субординация.

\- Вы так легко говорите о том, чтобы дать залп! И по кому? - вопросил он, трагически повышая голос. - Они не наши враги, они наши сограждане...

Это было невозможно. Невозможно снова осознавать, что человек, которого считал исключительным, достойным своего доверия, оказался таким же, как и все остальные. Каждый раз это было так же невыносимо, как в первый; де Голль слегка пошатнулся, точно его ранили, но, заперев внутри себя острую, пронизывающую боль, даже не изменился в лице. Помпиду, конечно же, ничего не понял - он был слишком занят тем, что бледнел, тяжело дышал и сжимал кулаки.

\- Петен и те, кто струсил вместе с ним, тоже были нашими согражданами, - напомнил ему де Голль; каждое произнесенное слово позволяло ему быстрее свыкнуться с новой реальностью, лишенной любых иллюзий, с реальностью, где он снова остался один перед лицом бесконечного, пустого и холодного мира. - Это не помешало им стать предателями и получить то, что они заслужили.

Помпиду недолго молчал. Глаза его сверкали от гнева, но для де Голля не было никакой разницы, о чем тот сейчас думает - жалеет ли, что согласился остаться рядом с генералом или про себя называет его чудовищем. Он снова принялся смотреть в окно, давая понять, что не желает чьего-то присутствия. И Помпиду действительно ушел, только обронил перед этим одновременно иронично и горько:

\- Война давно закончилась, генерал. Странно, что вы, при всей вашей проницательности, этого не понимаете.

Де Голль всю жизнь гордился тем, что спокойно и с достоинством встречает любой направленный ему удар, пусть тот даже нанесен в спину. Но тогда, когда все висело на волоске, обвалившееся на него одиночество оказалось слишком тяжелым, чтобы нести его, как в былые годы, высоко подняв голову. Он, конечно, больше не говорил с Помпиду тет-а-тет и вообще стремился его избегать, но их последний разговор не прошел бесследно для него - в непроницаемой, глухой стене, которую генерал возвел между собой и премьер-министром, оставалась миниатюрная, но губительная для всей конструкции трещинка. В нее-то и просочилось что-то глупое, непрошеное, совсем де Голлю не свойственное; когда ему казалось, что решение принято, необходимо лететь к войскам и возвращаться в столицу во главе верной ему армии, чтобы навести, наконец, порядок единственно правильным способом, он не ограничился простым уведомлением премьера о том, что заседание кабинета переносится на следующий день; он, всегда ненавидевший телефонные разговоры, сам снял трубку и набрал нужный номер.

\- Алло, - раздался в трубке голос Помпиду, и де Голль смутно, интуитивно понял, что зря позволил себе услышать его сейчас. - Генерал, это вы?

\- Это я, - подтвердил де Голль и крепче прижал трубку к уху, хотя в этом не было особой нужды. - Заседание переносится. Завтра в половину четвертого.

\- Завтра? - голос звучал озадаченно. - Но министры уже прибывают, а в городе по-прежнему неспокойно. Вы уверены, что благоразумно будет...

\- Мне нужно отдохнуть, - отрезал генерал, думая про себя, что ложь на вкус отвратительна. - Я не спал уже шесть ночей, и мне нужны сутки, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Я отправляюсь в Коломбэ спать.

\- Хорошо, - произнес Помпиду после неловкой паузы. - Надеюсь увидеть вас завтра в добром здравии.

Конечно, он тоже лгал. Едва ли он хотел видеть де Голля завтра или еще когда бы то ни было - после того, как едва ли не прямо сравнил его с самыми безжалостными из диктаторов. Наверняка он уже плел интриги за его спиной, надеясь сам заполучить власть... а не двигало ли это желание им и в тот момент, когда он соглашался на пост премьера? Кто знает. В нем, как и во всех прочих, нельзя было быть уверенным с самого начала.

Де Голль зажмурился, пережидая новый всплеск обжигающей душевной боли. Если бы только он был прежним, способным раз и навсегда отрешить себя от любого из людей!

\- Генерал? - переспросил Помпиду, и де Голль вспомнил, что должен был положить трубку, но почему-то до сих пор этого не сделал. - У вас что-то еще?

\- Нет, - сухо ответил тот и вдруг выпалил, совершенно этого не предвидя, не желая и не контролируя. - Обнимаю вас.

Как подобная чушь могла прийти ему в голову, он сам не знал. После этого ему оставалось только бросить трубку на рычаг, будто это была ядовитая змея, и поскорее покинуть комнату, будто Помпиду мог чудесным образом материализоваться там, чтобы потребовать объяснений. Но сбежать от назойливых мыслей о нем было, как выяснилось, невозможно: его образ, точно издеваясь, окопался в сознании генерала, и ничем было не вытравить его оттуда. Де Голль силился сделать это и не мог, а трещина, раскалывавшая его существо надвое, становилась все шире и шире, и он понимал, что близок к тому, чтобы совершить что-нибудь безумное и вместе с тем разрушительное.

И он совершил - когда Массю, вытянувшись перед ним во фрунт, гордо и даже молодцевато заявил:

\- Каковы будут приказания, генерал?

Де Голль долго смотрел на него, но видел совсем другое лицо. Это была галлюцинация или мираж, вызванный долгим нервным напряжением и жарой; генерал сумел, задействовав все свои силы, отогнать его, но, вернувшись в действительность, понял, что принятое им решение, еще недавно казавшееся непоколебимым, никогда не будет претворено в жизнь.

\- Пока никаких, - сказал он, сдаваясь хаосу, что с ревом бушевал в его груди. - Мне нужно знать, что вы поддержите меня, если ситуация станет критической.

Лицо Массю приобрело недоуменное выражение и как будто постарело на пару десятков лет.

\- Конечно... - сказал он своим обычным голосом и несколько раз подряд моргнул, точно стремясь стряхнуть с себя сон. - Армия верна вам. Я бы ответил вам то же самое, если бы вы позвони...

\- На сегодня телефонной болтовни хватит, - ответил де Голль, прежде чем увидеть, что к ним со всех ног несется адъютант.

\- Генерал! Звонит премьер-министр! Ищет вас!

\- И неймется же ему, - буркнул де Голль себе под нос, а затем добавил громче. - Передайте ему, что со мной все в порядке. Я возвращаюсь в Париж.

Странно, но он до последнего не думал, что от Помпиду надо избавляться, даже когда тот оказал ему в столице не самый теплый прием. Де Голль, конечно, не сказал ему о своих первоначальных планах; кто этот клерк такой, чтобы перед ним отчитывался президент республики? Помпиду, должно быть, и сам не смог бы ответить на этот вопрос, запутавшись в своих бесконечных профессиях: учитель, литературовед, бухгалтер, банкир, а теперь еще и государственный деятель. Зато для самого де Голля у него нашлось много хлестких и болезненных слов:

\- Пришлось поднимать ПВО, чтобы вас найти! Как вы предлагали мне, нам всем воспринимать это? Как побег? Отставку? Попытку захвата власти? Свержения правительства и установления военной диктатуры?

\- Что за ахинею вы несете? - рявкнул де Голль, теряя терпение. - Как вы со мной разговариваете?

Впервые за все время их знакомства он повысил на Помпиду голос, но тот, вопреки ожиданиям, не показал никакого трепета. Даже глаз не отвел, а выдержать разъяренный взгляд генерала мог не каждый бывавший в бою офицер.

\- Как с ребенком! - дерзко ответил он, краснея от переполнявшей его злости. - Иначе как ребячеством ваше поведение сложно назвать!

Несколько секунд после этого они молчали, глядя друг на друга и шумно дыша. Каждый собирал силы для нового удара, и де Голль не преминул пойти в атаку первым:

\- Тогда как мне назвать то, что вы позволили себя отыметь тем, кто чуть не превратил город в руины?

Краска сбежала с лица Помпиду, и он отступил. Во взгляде его на секунду мелькнула растерянность, прежде чем ее заслонила привычная уже де Голлю неприязнь на грани презрения.

\- Вот уж действительно, - пробормотал Помпиду вполголоса и заявил, прежде чем де Голль успел уточнить, что он имеет в виду. - Если нам больше нечего обсудить, то я вас оставлю.

\- Можете идти, - кивнул генерал, не желая думать, к чему мог бы привести этот разговор. Глядя, как за министром закрывается дверь, он вспомнил так некстати их беседу по телефону, вырвавшееся у него "обнимаю вас" - хорошо, что Помпиду не додумался спросить, что это значило. Ведь де Голль вряд ли смог бы ему ответить. В тот момент он сам не верил, что вообще мог не только произнести, но и подумать об этом.

Он решил, что больше не будет делать одолжений тому, кто этого не стоит. Его злость на Помпиду и на себя самого - за то, что позволил себе оказаться обманутым, - была примерно одинакова, и она, он не мог не признать, сделала его мелочным. Как иначе можно было объяснить то, что де Голль, всегда невозмутимо и спокойно избавлявшийся от тех, кто утратил его доверие, не смог подавить в своей душе жгучее злорадство, объявляя Помпиду (по телефону, конечно же), что больше не нуждается в его услугах? Это должно было расставить все точки над i, но Помпиду вовсе не собирался оставлять последнее слово за генералом. Теперь ему не нужно было надевать на себя маску сторонника и почитателя - не прошло и нескольких месяцев, как де Голль узнал, что бывший премьер сам метит в президентское кресло. "Я думаю, это ни для кого не секрет, - сказал Помпиду в интервью итальянским журналистам, а затем, когда последовавшая за его заявлением буря возгласов немного поутихла, добавил с многозначительной улыбкой. - Я не тороплюсь".

"Не тороплюсь"... Почему-то именно эти слова оказались для генерала сродни удару под ребра тонким, горячим ножом. Де Голль не нуждался в напоминаниях о своем возрасте, но реплика Помпиду была ни чем иным, как открытым издевательским вызовом: время на его стороне, и он все равно добьется своего, когда генерал будет уже не в силах помешать ему.

Предатель. Все-таки - предатель, без малейшего шанса на оправдание. Вечером того же дня де Голль, по своему обыкновению позволяя разыгравшемуся воображению увлечь себя в сон, пытался представить, как убивает Помпиду своими руками, но против собственной воли раз за разом возвращался к тому неслучившемуся эпизоду, где спасал ему жизнь. Стоило бы оно того? Осмелился бы Помпиду после этого ждать его смерти? Желать его смерти?

Где-то здесь, на этой мысли начиналась грань, за которой не было ничего рационального, одно лишь темное и вязкое сумасшествие. Возможно ли это: находиться рядом, водить по саду, разбираться с бумагами и счетами, с ворохами законопроектов и бесконечными парламентскими инициативами, всегда оказываться в нужном месте в час нужды, поддерживать любой маневр, подставлять плечо и прикрывать арьергарды - и все это время думать о том, как, бросив на свежую могилу последний ком земли, заберешь власть, которую так вожделеешь? Когда де Голль думал об этом, мысли его начинали путаться, а сердце - холодеть. Окончательно потеряв покой, он не мог нормально работать, и тщетны были все его попытки нашарить упущенный контроль над своим положением. Он тосковал по прошлому, когда ему не составляло труда смириться с предательством и вычеркнуть его из своей памяти; после злосчастного полета в Баден он так и остался разбитым надвое, как чашка или ваза, которую чьи-то прежде аккуратные руки выронили по неловкости. Война с самим собой утомляла больше любой другой, и единственный способ заключить перемирие де Голль видел в том, чтобы поговорить с Помпиду с глазу на глаз. Пусть тот сбросит, наконец, свою обманчивую личину; генерал не сомневался, что в этом случае ему станет легче.

В кабинете было темно, и де Голль зажег настольную лампу. Помпиду, чье лицо осталось наполовину скрытым в тени, остановился в нескольких шагах от него. Несколько секунд они безмолвствовавли, точно заново привыкая к присутствию друг друга. Де Голль заговорил первым.

\- Итак, вы удовлетворены?

\- Что вы понимаете под словом "удовлетворен"? - кротко поинтересовался Помпиду, помолчав. Видимо, настроился ломать комедию, думая, что это как-то ему поможет. 

\- Я протягиваю вам руку, - резко сказал де Голль и тяжело облокотился на подоконник. Последнее время ему было все труднее подолгу оставаться на ногах, но сейчас он и не подумал сесть в кресло - ему хотелось смотреть на своего визави сверху вниз. - В знак ваших прошлых заслуг.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, - отозвался Помпиду, и между ними снова повисла напряженная тишина. На сей раз она была недолгой. 

\- И что вы теперь намерены делать? - спросил генерал. Лицо Помпиду расплывалось в полумраке, но вовсе не казалось изменившимся или чужим.

\- Думаю, ничего, что могло бы вызвать ваш интерес.

Де Голль вновь почувствовал, как усиливается душащая его злость. Весь этот театр порядком ему надоел.

\- Будете выжидать? - отрывисто спросил он, вперивая в собеседника обвиняющий взгляд. Помпиду не шелохнулся.

\- Выжидать чего?

\- Пока я освобожу место, которое вы так жаждете занять, - сказал де Голль прямо, мимоходом удивляясь про себя, как сложно бывает разоблачать обманы. Помпиду глядел на него исподлобья и ничего не отвечал.

\- "Я не тороплюсь", - напомнил ему де Голль, чувствуя, что еще немного - и маски будут сорваны. - Так вы, кажется, сказали?

\- Именно, - подтвердил Помпиду сдавленным голосом. Генерал мог торжествовать победу: все оказалось еще легче, чем он думал.

\- Долго же вам придется ждать! Не надейтесь, что смерть заберет меня раньше, чем кончится мандат.

Наконец-то все было сказано. Де Голль горделиво выпрямился, чувствуя, как разлом внутри него затягивается и зарастает, как разгорается перед ним все ярче тот свет, который всю жизнь освещал ему путь. Но Помпиду не был бы собой, если б не попробовал извернуться, даже будучи загнанным в угол.

\- О чем вы? - спросил он едва слышно, словно бы о чем-то догадываясь. Де Голль прикрикнул на него:

\- Хватит! Я насквозь вас вижу. Или вы думали вечно водить меня за нос?

Помпиду выглядел неподдельно изумленным. Даже не так - потрясенным до глубины души.

\- Вы считаете, что я хочу вашей смерти?

Снова стало тихо. Ответить "да" как будто не стоило де Голлю никаких усилий (разве избегал он когда-нибудь говорить правду?), но горло и язык его странным образом занемели, стоило ему открыть рот. Лицо Помпиду исказилось, и он отшатнулся в тень, почти растворившись в ней.

\- Да как вы... за кого вы принимаете меня? - донесся из этой тени его возглас. - Никогда в жизни я не думал о том, чтобы нанести вам вред! Даже на секунду...

\- Вы уже не так убедительны, как в былые времена, - хмыкнул де Голль, всем своим видом показывая, что дешевой патетикой его не пронять. Тогда Помпиду рванулся ему навстречу, на свет, равнодушно облекший всю его грузную фигуру. В голосе его теперь была слышна не только неприязнь, но и малопонятная де Голлю глухая безнадежность.

\- Я и представить не мог, что вы опуститесь до таких обвинений. Вы!

Генерал вспомнил телефонный разговор перед отлетом в Баден. Тогда их с Помпиду разделяли километры, сейчас - расстояние не больше вытянутой руки, но это, конечно, не могло ничего поменять: что тогда, что сейчас он стремительно утрачивал обретенное было равновесие, которое еще секунду назад ничто не могло пошатнуть.

\- Я считал и буду считать вас великим человеком, - Помпиду, справляясь с собой, заговорил тверже. - Без вас Франция давно бы лежала в руинах. Я был счастлив заслужить ваше доверие...

Де Голль смотрел на него и пытался не допустить до себя ни одну мысль, начинающуюся со слов "а если..."; но этих мыслей было слишком много, они кружили вокруг него, норовя наброситься, как стая волков бросается на добычу - сначала одна, а за ней и все остальные. Он отражал их атаки, как мог, но силы его необратимо иссякали, и от этого он сам понемногу впадал в отчаяние.

\- ...а вы, приняв свои безосновательные подозрения за истину, решили уничтожить меня, унизить! - тем временем продолжал Помпиду, не подозревая об истинной силе произносимых им слов. - И если бы одного меня! Что вам сделала моя жена?

Де Голль очнулся. Неожиданное обвинение выдернуло его из приступа мутной дурноты.

\- Что? - переспросил он хрипло, понимая, что разговор заходит совсем не туда, куда ему хотелось бы. - Вы думаете, я стоял за всеми этими сплетнями?

\- Я не хотел в это верить, - ответил Помпиду с горечью, и де Голль не смог уже отбиться от впившейся ему в горло мысли, что горечь эта - вовсе не игра, - хотя мне многие говорили об этом. Но теперь я ясно вижу...

\- Значит, вы слепы! - прогрохотал де Голль, в свою очередь срываясь с места и приближаясь к Помпиду почти вплотную; свет лампы, разделявший их, задрожал, точно не в силах объять их обоих. - Вы знаете меня больше двадцати лет, и могли подумать, что я буду... буду поступать так грязно? Как вам вообще пришло это в голову?

Ответ, донесшийся до него, был поразителен, если не сказать - убийственен:

\- "Ищи, кому выгодно"...

\- Выгодно... - повторил генерал, почти лишаясь дара речи. На секунду его оглушило, и он, оказавшись где-то за пределами себя самого, увидел их с Помпиду так, как их могло бы увидеть всезнающее и безразличное ко всему существо. Злость друг на друга, переполнявшая их, имела одну природу; бросив короткий взгляд в их общее прошлое, де Голль понял совершенно определенно, что не судьба, а сами они приволокли себя к этой острой грани, на которой балансировали сейчас, опьяненные своими подозрениями, страхами и разочарованиями. Ничего другого не могло родиться из какой-то громадной, чудовищной, не осознаваемой им самим недомолвки.

\- Я никогда не желал вам зла, - медленно произнес де Голль, вновь обретая способность думать и чувствовать. - Я не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

Помпиду не успел ничего сказать в ответ. Подняв руку, - легко, это всегда было так легко, - де Голль дотронулся до его щеки сначала кончиками пальцев, а затем, не встретив отторжения, и всей ладонью. Чужое тепло мгновенно перетекло в его тело, отдалось приятным отголоском в груди и животе, и генерал, не желая расставаться с ним, осторожно погладил, скользнул большим пальцем к подбородку, ненароком задев губы, которые были как будто еще более горячими, чем кожа вокруг них.

Сквозь пелену томительного бездумия могло прорваться только одно - дикий взгляд Помпиду. Наткнувшись на него, де Голль поневоле отступил, отстранился, позволил привычной равнодушной прохладе сковать воздух вокруг себя. Он понял, что с трудом может вспомнить то, что произошло только что; на месте воспоминаний осталось лишь непривычное, пронзительное чувство утраты.

\- Вы... - Помпиду вздохнул коротко и лихорадочно. - Вы могли бы сказать мне и раньше.

Де Голль не понял его.

\- Сказать что?

\- Что вы... - Помпиду, посмотрев ему в лицо, осекся на полуслове, и выражение его лица из шокированного стало сочувственным. - Конечно. Вы не понимаете.

\- Что я не понимаю? - нахмурился де Голль, стараясь за видимым негодованием скрыть охватившую его тревогу. - Выражайтесь яснее! О чем вы?

Помпиду мучительно сжал губы, точно ему причинили боль, но заговорить не решился, только отступил обратно в тень.

\- Уже поздно. Нам с Клод пора уезжать.

Если он и надеялся, что де Голль бросится за ним, будет пытаться остановить, требовать объяснений - ему предстояло жестоко разочароваться. Коротко пожав плечами, генерал ограничился скупым прощанием:

\- Прощайте.

\- До свидания, - донесла до него тень голос Помпиду, а затем - его удаляющиеся шаги. Дверь со скрипом закрылась, и генерал, оставшись в кабинете один, наконец позволил себе опуститься в кресло. Руки его мелко дрожали, как бывало обычно после бессонных ночей, и он подпер ими отяжелевшую голову. Ему казалось, что за прошедшие несколько минут он устал больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь.

***

"Если Франция из своих глубин и на этот раз призвала меня стать ее руководителем, то, естественно, я это чувствовал, не для того, чтобы президентствовать во время ее спячки. После ужасного упадка, который она переживала на протяжении более ста лет, необходимо восстановить – соответственно гениальности современной эпохи – могущество, богатство, величие и блеск Франции путем использования предоставленной ей благодаря случаю передышки..."

На Коломбэ тихо опускался снег - первый в этом году. Из своей башни де Голль слышал, как Ивонна хлопочет над чем-то в гостиной, как на заднем дворе раздается мерный стук раскалывающего поленья топора, как где-то совсем далеко, должно быть, за пределами погрузившегося в спячку сада, глухо лает приблудившийся пес. Не слышал он только одного - приближающегося шума мотора и скрипа новых, только что отлитых колес.

Оказавшись здесь, в доме, наедине с самим собой, своим прошлым и своим одиночеством, он решил, что не будет сдаваться. Теперь у него была масса свободного времени, от которого он давно отвык - почему бы не употребить его на что-то, что может принести пользу? Каждый день он поднимался к себе, садился за письменный стол и исписывал лист за листом - и, погруженный в свои размышления, не сразу осознал, что в сердце его упорно бьется, как птица в стекло, настойчивое и волнующее предчувствие. Он не стал бежать от него - теперь ему некуда было бежать, - а легко принял, и удивился, как быстро оно перестало мучить его, превратившись в небольшую, но неотъемлемую и приятную часть его жизни. Месяц бежал за месяцем, а предчувствие не оставляло де Голля; каждый раз, делая перерыв в своей работе, он подходил к окну и всматривался в дорогу, извилистую, кое-где неровную, но упрямо бегущую к горизонту. Никто не показывался на дороге, кроме разве что почтальона, но де Голль не падал духом: он привык доверять своему предчувствию и знал наверняка, что оно никогда его не обманет.


End file.
